Include Me
by angel-lida4eva
Summary: The title says it all, it includes me. Not a major bad thing, but some people may not like the idea, but I just had a dream one night and this came up, have fun and do a story including yourself once


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, though I wish that I did. But I say that about a lot of anime shows though, but here is my Furuba story. Welcome all to the Furuba home! I hate to say this, but I'm including myself in this story b/c I LOVE KYOU and I've had a strange dream a couple of times about a story, so here it is! (Name listed is not my real name) My website, please visit!  
  
True Love Comes Prologue - Real World  
  
I sit in class with my friends in the last period of the day, and I cut little flowers out of clay. We are in the process of making little flower pens, which all the guys aren't really happy about, but they do it anyway. My Goth friends and I sit on one side of the table and talk while my ex- friend and another girl talk. My ex-friend gives me a look of jealousy and I grin to myself. An alarm rings and we all jump at the sudden sound. The fire alarm has gone off and we file out of the school. While out there, I have a feeling of foreboding. I begin to worry as I look back at the school. Suddenly, right before my eyes, the farthest part of the school explodes, and a chain reaction is sent through the school, but instead of everyone standing around outside, out of harms way, they are in the school. I let out a sudden gasp and I return to the normal scene. The school is fine and everyone is standing around talking. One of my Goth friends comes over and asks me what is wrong.  
  
"Well, the school is going to explode I think, I'm not sure, but I think it is." I said. He looks at me.  
  
"So you're not the only one who senses that?" I turn sharply around to see who spoke.  
  
"Shi.shigu.Shigure!!" I jump back. "But, but, but you're not real!" He stares at me.  
  
"So you're the one." Everyone around notices Shigure. They all scream.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's not human!"  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"I wanna go home!"  
  
All around the school screams erupt.  
  
"I guess Yuki and everyone showed up." Shigure said. I stare at him and so do my Goth friends.  
  
"But why are you all here?" He looks at me.  
  
"Well, you saw what is going to happen to the school, we just thought that we would try to protect everyone." Shigure smiled a perverted smile.  
  
"Right." I stare at him. "Stay back away from these girls, they aren't like regular girls that you are used to, they hug at random, and wouldn't that stink if you changed right here." He sighs.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Anyway, we actually came here for you. You see, you are just like Kyou. He changes when his bracelet is removed, and you do also." I stared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? Here let me show you, I don't change when I remove the bracelet." I took the bracelet off my right arm.  
  
"Of course you don't when you only take one off, if you did, then you would change every time you take a shower. But since you have two on, it is the best way to suppress the power to change." Shigure went to take off the other bracelet, but a jolt startled everyone as the school exploded. Many shrill screams were heard all over. Yuki walks up.  
  
"Shigure, I think that's quite enough. I don't think that we should release her here, there's already enough problems here as it is." Haru also walks up.  
  
"Yuki's right, don't do it now, she's not needed here." I look down at Haru's waist. I see my friend clinging to him.  
  
"HARU!! Didn't you notice her??!?" I point at my friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Lime, I just had to see if he would change if I hugged him." I look at her, and so does everyone else.  
  
"Come on Ryo, let go." Haru waits patiently as I pull my friend off of him. She stands up.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you guys here?" Haru sighs.  
  
"I already told you, we're here for your friend. We need her to change Kyou back." Haru says.  
  
"I think that it's best if we leave before things get to far out of hand." Yuki says.  
  
"I think you're right Yuki, but to leave all these high school girls." Shigure is hit upside the head.  
  
"Now's not the time Shigure." Haru says. "We've got to get back to Kyou soon, or else things might get worse, he's already sad." I look at them.  
  
"You mean someone took off his bracelet?" Yuki nods.  
  
"Yes, we need you to change and help him."  
  
"Okay, I'll help." I say. My friend looks lost.  
  
"What are you talking about? What can Lime do that no one in your world can?" Shigure turns to Ryo.  
  
"Well, Lime is just like Kyou. You see, she changes when her bracelets are removed." Ryo turns to me.  
  
"Is this true?" I shrug my shoulders.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never taken them both off at once." Haru walks up to me.  
  
"Well, I guess that this would be the best time of all to double check that Akito isn't wrong in his thoughts." He pulls off the bracelet from my left arm, the right one already taken off from earlier. A bright flash of light surrounds me. Everyone covers their eyes. Finally, the light dies away. They look at me. I'm an angel. My white wings match my clothes, and my hair is still brown, but a light golden brown now. I open my eyes. I look down at everyone.  
  
"AH! I'm flying!" I look at myself. "What am I wearing?" Ryo laughs.  
  
"I don't know what you are wearing, but it's kinda see through." I look again, and I can slightly see through it.  
  
"EI!" I quickly cover myself. "Someone give me different clothes."  
  
"You know that you can change the way you look once you've turned into that form." Yuki said, his face turned away.  
  
"Really? I'll give it a try." I concentrate on a thicker white outfit. The light returns and my outfit changes. I look down again.  
  
"Ah, much better." Everyone around me stares at me.  
  
"Um Shigure, shouldn't we leave now?" Yuki asked. "We really need to get back."  
  
"I guess you're right. At least this way we can erase everyone's memories in one swipe."  
  
"Um, miss Lime?" I look at Yuki.  
  
"What is your last name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My last name is.."  
  
"HONDA?!?!" Everyone exclaims.  
  
"Yes."  
  
We finally leave to go back to the animated world. We arrive quickly.  
  
"Oh! Thank goodness you're here!" Tohru said, running up to me. "Please, quickly, help Kyou."  
  
"But, what can I do?" Shigure put his hand on my head.  
  
"Do what you think is best." I stare at him, but then I have a feeling of understanding.  
  
"Where is he?" Tohru looks at me.  
  
"That's the problem. I don't know where he went." Everyone face faults.  
  
"Tohru! I told you to watch him." Yuki said, propping himself up on his elbow.  
  
"Sorry, he said that he was hungry, so I went in the house to get some food, and when I came back, he was gone."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looks at me.  
  
"I'll find him. Don't worry." I turn and look at everyone. They nod.  
  
"Good luck Lime." Yuki said. I fly off to find him.  
  
A/N: I know, this must seem kinda stupid to some of you, but I've had the longing to write a story that includes myself for a long time, and I finally did. Please R+R though. I think that it's fun to add yourself to the story, so I did. So to all those who do it also, ganbatane. (good luck) 


End file.
